


Win & Lose

by Aelah_Imatah (Mega_Erofan)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Strip Poker, implied suicidal thoughts, just a warning, m/m - Freeform, male kissing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Aelah_Imatah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends playing a game of cards is usually normal but when it’s Ace and Malachai playing cards, the stakes are always high. No matter what the game, they have one rule: Make a bet, have it met. In tonight's match, Ace gets a bit too cocky and offers up something he has never offered in a game before: himself. Things only get interesting from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win & Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random thought about strip poker and it led to the creation of this.
> 
> Amazing what boredom and a bit of yaoi can do to a girl...

“So, what’s tonight’s game” Ace asks with a chuckle as he plops into his usual seat at the table in the dark bedroom, brushing his wild black and white bangs from his face “blackjack, Texas Hold’em, or Bullshit?”

“Actually, I had a new game in mind.” Malachai admits. He turns to Ace as he shuffles the worn playing cards in his hands, the images of skulls and roses flicker over and over as the older male takes his seat at the table, never breaking motion as he continues to shuffle.

“Oh really,” Ace teases as he leans back in his seat “and what game do you have in mind to try out tonight?”

“I think you’re familiar with this game, if what Glitch has told me is true.” Malachai chuckles as he deals out five cards to the white-haired boy across from him. “And she told me quite a bit about you and your old gang: The Mobius Militia.”

“So she’s been running her mouth about the past, huh?” Ace sighs as he looks over his cards. “What exactly did she bring up that would have you experimenting with new games?”

Malachai chuckles in his throat as he sets his hand aside and props his elbows on the table, giving Ace his you-should’ve-seen-this-coming look. “Well, she told me you had quite the habit of playing cards with your male buddies a lot...especially strip poker.” Ace’s face flusters a bright pink as Malachai sits back in his chair and picks up his hand. “So that’s tonight’s game: Strip poker and you know the rules already, so I won’t have to elaborate. Though, as per the usual, a bet must be made to award the winner. Also as usual, I’m offering up part of my upcoming contract’s payment this weekend. The question is: What will the reigning champion in our little card games offer tonight?”

This was typical each week and Ace knew it too well. Since the two met what seems now like eons ago, they had these weekly card games every Wednesday night for fun. The bets were merely incentive to give the game a competitive kick though Ace always lucked out in the end. Malachai, still dabbling in his hitman career every now and again, always offered his payment from his recent contract as reward and anything worth more than five grand was enough incentive to drive Ace to victory. Ace, however, was not so predictable in his bet choices, as he would always put out different things as a reward ranging from money to weapons to things you probably would never see go for sale on even the black market. He was compulsive like that, not that it ever hurt him before when they first started these little card games for fun. However, Ace wanted to give Malachai a bigger incentive this time, to see just how far Malachai would go to claim a prize he may never be offered again in his life. After much thought, Ace finally agreed on his bet.

“Alright, if you still wanna be the money man, I’ll offer something that can’t be topped.” Ace states with a proud smirk.

“What would that be: your special cards, your lucky pistol, or maybe your precious hover bike?” Malachai inquires.

Ace shakes his head with a chuckle. “If Glitch really did tell you about my strip poker past, then she probably would’ve mentioned what I offer as reward for anyone who could beat me in it.” Malachai gives the younger boy a confusing stare as the boy sits up, leaning on the table much like the older male across from him. “Me. I offer myself as a reward because anyone who can dominate me in my element of luck surely deserves to dominate me in bed as well.”

Malachai chuckles under his breath when he notices the mischievous glint in the other’s eye. “I’m guessing by the way you talk that none of your teammates ever got that chance.”

“They came close plenty of times but none of them had the wit or luck to beat me” Ace explains “but since we’ve been playing one another for so long, I wonder if you might have the skill to claim me as your prize and lay with me.” He flashes a cocky grin at the older redhead across from him. “Do you wanna take the chance?”

Malachai smirks in response to the grin. “Sure and I’m gonna enjoy every second of _my_ victory.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ace scoffs as he sits back in is seat. “Let’s begin.”

-One Hour Later-

“Ha! Royal flush!”

“Again?! Are you fucking serious? I swear you’re cheating.”

“Doesn’t matter, rules are rules. Now get those pants off.”

“Asshole...” Ace grumbles as he strips his pants and tosses them aside to join the rest of his clothes in a nice pile nearby, leaving the young boy in nothing but his black briefs.

“One more and I get my reward.” Malachai teases as he shuffles the cards, his strip pile being nothing more than his bandana and shirt. “You wanna quit while you’re still semi-decent?”

“No way!” Ace barks, his cheeks tinting red in shame and anger. “Ace never gives up in a game of cards, I play til’ the end. Now hand ‘em over!” Malachai shrugs, passing five cards to Ace and five to himself. Ace looks over his hand, his eyes lighting up at what he sees: eight, nine, ten, Jack. “Yes! I got this hands down! No way can he beat a straight flush after his luck streak so far!” Ace jeers in the back of his mind, looking up at Malachai’s impenetrable poker face. “Think you gotta good hand this time?”

“Perhaps...” Malachai sighs, not moving his gaze from his cards. “You wanna show them now and get it over with?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ace chuckles then lays his cards out in one swift movement. “Straight flush, bitch, what now?”

Malachai sighs and shakes his head, looking at Ace with the most surprising of looks: his signature you-just-fucked-up stare with the cocked brow and evil glint in his eyes. “Now, I believe, is when I win the game.” Malachai states then slowly lays out his own cards before Ace, watching the young man’s expression shift from glee to utter horror. The order seems impossible but it was lying before him: ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. “Another royal flush, what now?”

“H-how?” Ace stutters, struggling to grasp what had just happened. “How did you win? How could you get a royal flush three times in a row? How?!”

“It’s called luck, Ace.” Malachai states with a chuckle. “And evidently, it wasn’t in your favor tonight.” Ace flusters bright red in shame, his eyes falling to the floor as Malachai leans onto the table. “You know the rule, Ace...make a bet, have it met.”

“Fine...” Ace grumbles as he begins to strip his boxers.

“Hold on...” Ace glances up as Malachai stands and walks around the table. He turns Ace’s chair to him as he continues. “Allow _me_ to undress my prize.”

Ace cheeks turn bright red as he pushes himself out of his chair to stand before the redhead, who stands a head and a half over him. Malachai takes this moment to look over his smaller friend in a state of complete vulnerability. Though more than a foot shorter than him, the younger male certainly has a build to him, his arms and chest have enough definition that could prove he is male to anyone who sees him without a shirt but his small frame always defies his gender identity in public. The fair bare skin reveals parts that are normally exposed, elbows, knees, neck, and shins, have obvious signs of the boy’s active lifestyle. Various bruises and scrapes with a cut here and there, all temporary wounds that will heal over time but one blemish on the seemingly flawless body catches the redhead by surprise.

A small scar, about as long as a clothespin and as wide as a shoelace, hovers just above Ace’s naval. What the scar is from and how long it has been there are questions that cross Malachai’s mind but considering Ace’s past with his former gang and all the trouble they might have gotten into all those years ago, he assumes it is probably from that point in the boy’s life. Still, his curiosity lures his hand to the near-white mark, gently running his thumb along the edge as Ace squirms from the sensation on the sensitive skin around it. The redhead shifts his gaze to the younger boy, seeing his eyes screwed shut and his face turned away as his cheeks burn a bright red. His other hand finds its way to the boy's neck, gently caressing it as he softly chuckles.

“A bit sensitive, are you?” Malachai teases as he slowly circles the small scar, causing the young boy to fidget and squeak.

“J-just that one spot,” Ace murmurs, trying not to look at the other as he speaks. “It has been for as long as I've had it, not that the memories associated with it are pleasant.”

“I understand.” Malachai sighs, allowing his hand to slip from the scar to grasp the hip of the small boy before him. “You've never been comfortable talking about those days.”

“Can you blame me?” Ace whispers, silently shuddering as he feels the grip on his hip tighten. “I spent most of my life with them, they were the family I wanted but never really had until we found one another. Then...that night happened.” His hands clench into fists as he fights back bitter tears. “I can't forgive myself for what happened to them.”

“It wasn't in your control, Ace, and it was hardly your fault.” Malachai states the carefully pulls the boy against him, allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder. “You know that.”

He understood why Ace never talked about those days when a younger version of him used to brag about his small family in every club across the city. What happened that night five years ago was tragic and undeserving, even if the militia was a crime group of juveniles lead by the most pompous one of them all. Ace used to be very cocky at a young age and would severely hurt anyone that dared to doubt his skill or show him any disrespect. His younger self was the snottiest kid on the block but that night changed everything. Malachai still recalled the night Ace came to their base, crying and begging for their help in the middle of the night with a wounded Glitch in his arms, the only member of his small family that survived that night. Haela was the only one who heard every brutal detail of that night but many newspapers covered a majority of those details within the few days after Ace came to them.

The warehouse where Ace's gang was living at the time had been located by a rival gang that attempted to break-in and kill them while they slept. The rival members did not know that they would catch the militia in the middle of a meeting and a poorly-thrown Molotov only made things worse that night. According to reporters, it was a complete massacre in there as gunfire rang out before the place was set ablaze by the rouge Molotov. Ace and Glitch were the only ones who escaped that night with their lives; Glitch was severely beaten after being cornered by some of the thugs but nothing more serious than a dislocated shoulder was found during examination when she first arrived, Ace was the one that got the worst of it. He had been shot twice during the entire encounter and had severe burns on his legs from when he carried Glitch out of the warehouse to rush her to their base for care. The worst part though was the mental damage caused by the aftermath. He lost most of what he considered his family in one night, left them all to die in order to save at least one of them. It was that part that continued to haunt him. Haela and the others told him that it was not his fault, that he did the right thing to get Glitch out of there when he did or he would have no one at all. Ace never believed it, he still blamed himself after all this time and whether the younger boy knew it or not, it hurt Malachai to see him struggle with it.

“You can't keep blaming yourself for it.”

“That's what Haela always says.” Ace mutters.

“Because she's been in your place before, Ace; you know as well as our team does that she understands what you went through.” Malachai states as he cradles the smaller body against him. “She went through the same thing when her village was burned to the ground. She blamed herself for not being there to save them when it was that fact that saved her life to begin with. That's the reason she took you and Glitch in when you first came to us. She didn't want you to end up like she did in those earliest years of her life...” he buries his face in the mess of white locks of the shorter head “and neither do I.” Ace lifts his head to look up at the older man, confused amber eyes glistening with tears. “I care about you too much to let that happen to you, to watch you breakdown from the inside and be unable to do anything about it, to worry if I'm going to see you the next day or if you've gone and finished yourself off in the night because no one was there waiting for you.” He feels a tear escape him as he speaks. “You might think that no one cares about you, that no one sees your pain but you're wrong. I…”

Malachai is cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own and soon embraces the smaller owner of those lips, deepening the kiss before pulling away for air. He stares down into hooded amber eyes and notices the pink color spread across fair, shimmering cheeks. Lips wordlessly meld again and Malachai pulls the boy tightly against him, feeling Ace’s arms tighten around his neck. Ace slowly shuffles back, never breaking contact with Malachai as he bumps the table and pull the other down with him as he lies down. The older man carefully climbs on top of the other, straddling him as he breaks away for air then proceeds to kiss and nibble at Ace’s neck.

“Malachai…” Ace sighs softly, burying his fingers in dark red hair. He roughly grabs the locks when the other bites a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his shoulder, gasping as blood rushes through his ears and loins. “Please…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Malachai murmurs, licking the fresh bite on Ace’s shoulder and causing the boy beneath him to grind their hips together.

“No” Ace murmurs as he buries his face into the larger man’s shoulder “I want you to help me forget…just for one night.”

Malachai trails butterfly kisses up Ace’s neck and to his lips, linger above the face below his and staring into cloudy amber eyes. “I’d be happy to, Ace,” he plants a brief but passionate kiss on the other’s lips then pulls back “but how about some more comfortable accommodations?”

Ace nods and is scooped up by the man, wrapping his legs around his waist as he is carried across the room to the large bed. He is softly laid on the navy blue sheets then receives a peck on the lips before the other pulls away from him. He whines softly but watches as the other strips his jeans and gloves, leaving only his blue boxers on as he walks back to him. Malachai gently coaxes Ace to sit up, which the boy obeys then nuzzles against the other’s stomach. The toned abs beneath his cheek and the warmth emitting from them is enough to put Ace to sleep until he notices the growing need of the other. He slowly runs a hand up Malachai’s inner thigh, drawing a soft moan from the other as he follows a trail of his own to the large bump just below his chin.

“It seems someone is ready for action.” Ace teases, gently cupping the bump and applying just enough pressure to make the man before him squirm. “You’ve been waiting for this to happen, haven’t you?”

Malachai shakily chuckles as he forces Ace to look up at him, running his hand through snow white and night black locks as he speaks. “And what if I have?”

“Then I wish you said something sooner” Ace’s fingers gingerly dance up to Malachai’s waistband then pull down the remaining garment “because we could’ve done this long before now.”

“Better late than never I suppose.”

“Let’s hope you’re not like that near the end.”

“Trust me, I’m not.”

“Then show me your endurance, bounty boy.”

Soft fingers grab the large member before the boy, slowly stroking as Ace lightly runs his lips along its length. The soft moans and shaky breaths from the other reward Ace as his lips slowly make more contact with throbbing flesh, planting butterfly kisses along every bit of surface he can touch before stopping at the tip. A tentative lick surprises the man, causing him to moan loudly as Ace makes quick work of the opening given to him and takes in what he can. This is not his first time doing something like this, he and his personal bodyguard had many nights similar to this and Ace learned well from his friend how practice makes perfect. Each suck, each purr, and every bit of tongue lapping and teeth teasing helps bring the other a little closer to his breaking point and Ace wants that point reached before being taken. He pulls away when the salty taste of precum tickles the back of his throat and looks up at the other where lusty chocolate eyes meet his.

Ace silently smirks as he runs two fingers up the leaking member then lays back, propping one foot against Malachai stomach, both to keep him away and give himself more access to his puckered entrance. He never breaks eye contact with the other as he slips a slick digit into himself, softly moaning from the intrusion before slowly inserting the other. His cheeks glow red when Malachai runs a hand along his leg, stretching himself in full view of the other. Malachai slowly shifts Ace’s leg onto his shoulder as he crawls on top of the other, running two of his own fingers along himself before pushing one in with the two already in the boy. Ace cries out from the intrusion and his back arches, allowing Malachai to trail butterfly kiss up his chest and along his neck to his ear.

“Allow me to take over, sweetheart.”

Ace squeaks as he pulls himself out, allowing Malachai to slip two of his own digits inside to join the other and causing the boy to cry out once more. He feels the fingers stretch and search, looking for his sweet spot while preparing him for his friend’s massive need. One manages to brush against it, causing him to buck against the fingers as he moans loudly. He can hardly catch his breath before the spot is probe several more times then becomes empty once more. A hand gently brushes his wild bangs back and the other grabs his hip as Malachai positions himself at Ace’s entrance. He is barely able to make out his friend’s eyes in the lusty haze clouding his vision before being quickly filled by the other. Malachai buries himself to the hilt, causing Ace to scream in a mix of painful pleasure and blinding bliss. The small body trembles beneath him and he softly whispers in the boy’s ear, coaxing him to relax and planting light kisses along his jaw and neck.

A subtle wiggle of the boy’s hips serves as a wordless cue for Malachai as he pulls most of the way out before thrusting into the boy again. Ace screams as the other pounds into his sweet spot every time, drawing loud, wanton moans laced with ecstasy as each thrust brings him closer to his end. Nails dig into Malachai’s back, the pleasure from the sharp scratches shooting through him and encouraging him to speed up when the other asks for it. The thrusts soon become swift and rough and Ace feels as if he will split in two if the other does not finish soon. Lips meld in passionate heat and hands grope and scratch to generate more pleasure for the other, driving their lust-fueled actions to the brink of insanity. Between the jolts of bliss running through him and the burning in his lungs for air, Ace feels himself lose control as he orgasms. He breaks away and screams as he coats his stomach and chest in the heat of the moment. The scream and the sensation of nails digging into his lower back drives Malachai over the edge and he releases inside of Ace, filling him to the brim and leaving both of them in the warm, lusty afterglow.

Malachai carefully pulls out and lies down next to the other, wrapping his arms around the boy as he nuzzles into his chest and allowing himself to regain his sense of breathing before speaking.

“You really are a surprising guy, Ace.” He murmurs as he runs a hand through Ace’s hair. “I knew you weren’t a virgin but that was quite a ride.”

“It’s been a while since I was last with anyone.” Ace sadly sighs as he buries his face in Malachai’s chest. “The last guy I was ever with was Basher and…”

“Just go to sleep, Ace.” Malachai tightens his arm around Ace with a soft sigh as he gently strokes the other's hair. The last thing he wants is the boy to think about his past again. “You’re exhausted.”

Ace weakly nods and slowly slips to unconsciousness, muttering something just barely heard by Malachai as he drifts off. “…I love you…” Malachai buries his face in the messy white locks of the other, not hearing the rest as he allows himself to fall asleep. “…and I’ll keeping living…for you and you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second explicit fanfic so please be gentle


End file.
